gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
San-Andreas-Reiseführer
miniatur|Das Cover des Reiseführers Den San-Andreas-Reiseführer gibt es in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas sowie auch als Beilage für das Spiel selbst (nur in der PC-Version). Willkommen in San Andreas San Andreas im Porträt miniatur|Der Reiseführer auf CJs Bett in Ganton San Andreas ist eines der lohenden Ziele für alle Besucher unseres Landes. Der Bundesstaat ist bekannt für seine riesige Fläche und seine schier unglaubliche Vielfalt. Berühmt ist San Andreas hauptsächlich für seine drei einzigartigen Städte: Los Santos mit seinen Promis und den sich stets ausbreitenden Ghettos, San Fierro mit seiner bunt zusammengewürfelten Künstlerschaft und Las Venturas mit dem Luxus und Glamour seiner Casinos. Gesellschaft San Andreas gleicht mit seinen zahlreichen Immigranten und einer weltweit einzigartigen Rassenvielfalt einem ethnischen Mikrokosmos. Beinahe jede ethnische Gruppe und jede Kultur ist in San Andreas vertreten. Nicht wenige sind der Meinung, die Welt solle sich an dieser Vielfalt und dem Zusammenhalt der Einwohner ein Beispiel nehmen. Die multikulturelle Vielfalt begleitet den Besucher von San Andreas in den drei bevölkerungsreichsten Großstädten (Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas) auf Schritt und Tritt. Geografie Als größter Flächenstaat der Nation erfreut sich San Andreas einer abwechslungsreichen Topografie. Angeführt seien hier der majestätische Mount Chiliad in Whetstone, die dichten Wälder des Red County, die Wüstengebiete von Bone County, sowie seine atemberaubende Küstenlandschaft. Technische Errungenschaften und ungebändigte Natur – in San Andreas hat beides Platz. Wirtschaft Zu einem Staat der Superlative wie San Andreas gehört natürlich eine gigantische Wirtschaft, zu der die drei bedeutendsten Großstädte auf unterschiedlichstem Gebiet eine ansehnliche Beitragspalette beisteuern. So gilt Los Santos (Vinewood) nach wie vor als weltweit führende Adresse für Film-, Fernsehen- und Unterhaltungsindustrie. San Fierro ist Bundes-, wenn nicht Welthauptstadt der Schifffahrt, in dessen Bucht tagtäglich Hunderte von Frachtern an- und ablegen. Komplett wird das florierende Trio mit Las Venturas; San Andreas’ Geldmaschine, wo alljährlich Millionen braver Bürger ihre Ersparnisse für Ausbildung, Eigenheim und Alter verzocken, um sich „auch mal was zu gönnen“. Los Santos Willkommen im Lollyland! Als rasanteste Stadt der Welt ist Los Santos ein touristisches Muss. Die Menschen dort sind schön – ob diese Schönheit allerdings rein äußerlich ist, finden Sie am besten selbst heraus. Ob einem der Sinn nach Sumpf oder Jetset steht – für jeden ist was dabei in diesem urbanen Wunderland aus babylonischen Glitzertürmen und Asphaltgeflecht, Bonzenbunkern, Kiez und Mief. Los Santos ist die Stadt, in der man alles sieht – und auch alles kriegt. Anreise Per Flug Sollten Sie sich für eine Flugreise entscheiden, werden Sie auf dem Flughafen mit dem weltweit vierthöchsten Luftverkehrsaufkommen landen, dem Los Santos International Airport, kurz LSX genannt. Ursprünglich für die Nationalgarde errichtet, wurde er nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg für die zivile Luftfahrt umgebaut. Seitdem haben Millionen von Fluggästen die Terminals des LSX durchquert. Der LSX liegt heute auf Platz 4 der meistfrequentierten Flughäfen der Welt. Er verfügt über fünf Gates, die durch ein U-förmiges Hauptterminal verbunden sind. Per Auto Die Bürger von Los Santos gehen nicht gerne zu Fuß. Die Stadt ist so riesig und das öffentliche Verkehrssystem so mies, dass man ohne Auto oder Motorrad kaum wo hinkommt. Sie kriegen kein Taxi? Wir schlagen einen Abstecher in die Bonzenviertel vor, um sich ein Gefährt „auszuleihen“. Per Zug Müssen Sie ein bisschen Abstand von Ihren Verfolgern gewinnen? Dann empfehlen wir Ihnen, sich zum Flughafen LSX zu begeben oder Los Santos mit dem nächsten Zug zu verlassen. Bahnhöfe finden Sie in den Stadtteilen Vinewood und Little Mexico. Stadtviertel von Interesse Richman In Richman ist der Geldadel von Los Santos ansässig. Die Villen sind opulent und ihr Inhalt ebenfalls. Ohne Sie auf krumme Gedanken bringen zu wollen, möchten wir doch anmerken, dass die Bewohner etwas nachlässig sind, wenn es darum geht, ihre Haustüren abzuschließen. Suchen Sie sich einen Boxville-Truck und kurven Sie so lange herum, bis Sie etwas sehen, das Ihnen gefällt. Mulholland Mulholland ist ein weiteres exklusives Villenviertel von Los Santos. Hier wohnen vornehmlich jene, die erst kürzlich zu Geld gekommen sind: Vinewood-Schauspieler, Rapper und Plattenproduzenten. Mullholland gilt als hip, und wenn man unbegabt genug ist, um auf eine Party eingeladen zu werden, trifft man allerhand Promis. Eine Autofahrt durch Mullholland bietet zahlreiche spektakuläre Aussichten, doch Vorsicht: Die Straßen sind oft sehr schmal und serpentinenhaft gewunden! Downtown Los Santos Beim Anflug auf den LSX sieht man als Erstes die babylonischen Wolkenkratzer von Downtown Los Santos. Ein atemberaubender Anblick, doch nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl, wenn man vor so einem Glitzerturm steht und zu ihm hinauf blickt. Lust auf ein bisschen Nervenkitzel? Fallschirm griffbereit? Unter den Adrenalin-Junkies von Los Santos ist der Sprung von ganz oben der letzte Schrei. Frage ist nur – haben Sie den Nerv dazu? Essen und Trinken Essen und Trinken sind der Treibstoff, ohne den unser Organismus nicht funktioniert. Doch übertreiben Sie es nicht! Einer neuen Untersuchung zufolge gilt Fettleibigkeit nach Schussverletzungen als zweithäufigste Todesursache in San Andreas. Burger Shot Zu finden in Mulholland und Marina in Los Santos dreht sich bei dieser Fast-Food-Kette alles um den beliebten Fleischklops. „Ist da überhaupt Fleisch drin?“, fragt man sich. Aber sicher – gut versteckt zwischen Konservierungsmitteln und so viel Fett, dass sich Ihre Arterien augenblicklich verstopfen. Nicht gesund, aber verdammt lecker! Wir empfehlen den gigantischen Fleischberg-Burger für das Rindvieh in uns allen! World of Coq Sich Fast Food reinzuziehen ist ja schön und gut, wenn man alleine ist. Hat man jedoch auf wundersame Weise ein Date ergattert, muss man sich in Sachen „leibliches Wohl“ mehr Mühe geben. Verwöhnen Sie sich von hinten und vorne – mit den erlesenen Speisen des „World of Coq“. In dem schicken Lokal im Rodeo-Viertel bleiben keine Wünsche offen – was wir Ihnen auch für den Rest des Abends wünschen. The Well Stacked Pizza Company Die besten Pizzen in ganz San Andreas gibt es in der Well Stacked Pizza Company zwischen Ganton und Idlewood. Wählen Sie unter mehreren Größen und genießen Sie die heiß geliebte italienische Spezialität auf San-Andreas-Art. Shopping Um nicht aufzufallen wie ein bunter Hund, muss man nicht nur über das richtige Benehmen verfügen, sondern auch über das passende Äußere. Nur wenn das Outfit stimmt, gelangt man in Los Santos in die Kreise, in die man hinein will. Binco Binco ist der Laden, wo man das bekommt, wofür man zahlt. Die Klamotten sind billig, und die Qualität ist es auch. In dem in Ganton gelegenen Textildiscounter findet man eine große Auswahl an Strings, Miniröcken und Kassiererinnen, die leicht in der Umkleide zu haben sind. Kleiner Tipp für alle, die mit den hiesigen Sitten nicht vertraut sind: Achten Sie auf die richtigen Farben, denn die falschen können tödlich sein. Didier Sachs Didier Sachs im vornehmen Einkaufsviertel Rodeo gehört zu den exklusivsten Boutiquen von Los Santos. Sollten Sie auf der Suche nach einem erstklassigen Anzug, einer hochkarätigen Armbanduhr oder edlen Schuhen sein, sind Sie hier richtig. Doch Vorsicht: Wenn es ums Bezahlen Ihres neu erworbenen Outfits geht, müssen Sie womöglich eine Hypothek auf Ihr Haus aufnehmen. ProLaps Die Adresse für Sportzubehör und Ausrüster sämtlicher Profiteams in San Andreas. Hier findet der Sportfan nicht nur eine unglaubliche Fülle an Trikots, Hosen, Schuhen und Mützen, sondern auch Motocross-Helme, Box-Equipment und Eishockey-Masken. Das alles hat seinen Preis, und der ist hier nicht von Pappe. Doch dafür kann man sich rühmen, dort zu shoppen, wo auch San Andreas’ Sportprominenz einkauft. Das Stammhaus liegt nur ein kurzes Stück westlich von Downtown Los Santos. Victim Markenjunkies beiderlei Geschlechts umschwirren diese hippe Location im angesagten Rodeo-Viertel wie die Fliegen die... gut, lassen wir das. Überteuert und überstylt, richtet sich diese Boutique an alle Jungen und Schönen, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mal schnell einen Tausender für eine Jeans hinlegen. Sollten Sie mit einem überdimensionierten Modebewusstsein und einem eben solchen Barbestand ausgestattet sein, ist (das) Victim Ihr Mekka. Falls nicht, tun Sie einfach so. Dann erhaschen Sie dort sicher noch den Anblick eines Vinewood-Stars, bevor die Security-Leute Sie hinausbegleiten. Unterhaltung Gesundheit/Sport Ammu-Nation Besuchen Sie die größte Ammu-Nation-Filiale von San Andreas im Herzen von Downtown Los Santos. Das freundliche und fachkundige Personal berät sie gerne beim Kauf Ihrer Traumwaffe. Bei Ammu-Nation findet man jede nur erdenkliche Schusswaffe. Was man dort nicht hat, hat auch sonst keiner. Sie möchten sich mit der Ware vertraut machen, ehe Sie sich zum Kauf entschließen? In der hauseigenen Schießanlage können sie in aller Ruhe und unverbindlich Probe schießen. Sind Sie ein Waffenliebhaber, ist ein Besuch des Ammu-Nation in Los Santos Pflicht für Sie! Inside Track Der nächste Las-Venturas-Trip steht in den Sternen? Entzugserscheinungen setzen ein? Dann heißt es schleunigst, Abhilfe schaffen. Unbürokratisch, schmerzfrei und legal: Pferdewetten in Downtown Los Santos – Ihre Ersatztherapie! Nicht gerade Las Venturas, aber immerhin. Los Santos Gym Sie sind der Typ, der eisern auf seine Fitness achtet? Nur weil Sie im Urlaub sind, brauchen Sie nicht plötzlich schlappzumachen. Suchen Sie das berühmte Los-Santos-Fitnesscenter in Ganton auf. Hier gibt es kein Aerobic, hier wird seit Jahrzehnten nur trainiert – hart trainiert. In dieser Atmosphäre von Blut, Schweiß und Tränen fanden sämtliche Profiboxer aus San Andreas zu ihrer Form. Wenn es Ihnen mit Ihrem Training ernst ist, sind Sie im Los Santos Fitnesscenter richtig. Übrigens: Ein Waschbrettbauch beeindruckt nicht nur Ihre Geschäftspartner, sondern auch das zarte Geschlecht. Entertainment Nightlife Ten Green Bottles Falls Sie neu in der Stadt sind, empfehlen wir Ihnen, einen großen Bogen um diese Kneipe in Ganton zu machen. Sie liegt mitten im Territorium der Grove-Street-Gang und ist immer für eine Schlägerei gut. Wollen Sie sich dennoch nicht daran hindern lassen, dort einzukehren, legen wir Ihnen nahe, sich erst im Ammu-Nation in der Innenstadt mit der nötigen Ausrüstung zu versorgen. The Pig Pen Das Pig Pen liegt im Viertel Los Flores und ist Los Santos’ ältestes Etablissement. In diesem Traditionshaus der gehobenen Klasse verkehrt alles vom Geschäftsmann bis zum Gangmitglied der Los Santos Vagos. Unter dem wachsamen Blick der bis an die Zähne bewaffneten Rausschmeißer kommt es selten zu Gewalttätigkeiten. Dennoch sollte man es möglichst vermeiden, andere anzublicken, -rempeln oder -sprechen. Und dass die Damen sich über ein Trinkgeld freuen, sollte man nicht mit Liebe verwechseln! Highlights Los Santos Vinewood Keine Reise nach Los Santos ohne einen Besuch Vinewoods, der bedeutendsten Filmmetropole der Welt. Wir empfehlen einen Spaziergang auf dem Vinewood Boulevard, wo Sie von den Stars allerdings nur deren Handabdrücke im berühmten Walk of Fame zu sehen bekommen. Sie können sich jedoch in der Vinewooder Handelskammer erkundigen, wann sich dort die nächsten Helden und Schönheiten feierlich im Beton verewigen. Weitere Attraktionen sind das Cathay Theatre und das Wee Regal. Verdant Bluffs Mit seiner Fläche von über 2000 Hektar ist Verdant Bluffs die größte öffentliche Parkanlage in ganz San Andreas und erhebt sich als grüne Lunge über das Stadtgebiet von Los Santos. Das naturbelassene Gelände eignet sich ideal für Picknicks und ausgedehnte Spaziergänge. Der Aufstieg zum historischen Los-Santos-Observatorium lohnt sich schon allein wegen der atemberaubenden Aussicht. Santa Maria und Verona Beach Santa Maria und Verona Beach sind die Salzwasserplanschbecken der Beautiful People von Los Santos. An den goldenen Sandstränden strömen Sonnenanbeter und Fitnessfreaks zusammen, um mit knackiger Bräune oder dicken Muskeln anzugeben. Versäumen Sie nicht den spektakulären Sonnenuntergang hinter dem Santa Maria Pier und lassen Sie den Abend im Brown Starfish Bar & Grill bei einem köstlichen Fischgericht ausklingen. Rodeo Lust auf Shopping? Dann ab nach Rodeo. Hier flaniert man entlang der Designer-Boutiquen, wo nur drei Dinge zählen: Geld, Geld und nochmals Geld. Durch das kleine aber piekfeine Viertel sieht man häufig aufstrebende Jungschauspieler oder reifere Serienhelden eilen, denn die InterGlobal Television Studios liegen nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. San Fierro Willst du nach San Fierro, trag Blumen im Haar Kommt Ihnen dieser Text irgendwie bekannt vor? Na ja, ist ja auch ewig her, dass San Fierro als Mekka der Hippiebewegung der 60er Jahre galt. Heute ist San Fierro eine geschäftige Großstadt, besitzt aber immer noch eine unvergleichlich lockere Atmosphäre. Und während in Los Santos jeder neue Trend schnell aufgegriffen und noch schneller zu Tode geritten wird, sah sich San Fierro stets als Trendsetter für das alternative Leben, von der Flower-Power bis zu den Schwulenrechten. Die Bürger sind stolz auf ihre schöne Stadt mit den Straßenbahnen und der gigantischen Gant Bridge, die die San Fierro Bay überspannt. Mit seiner typischen Architektur würde San Fierro alle anderen Städte in San Andreas touristisch auf die Plätze verweisen, würde diese nicht regelmäßig im ebenso typischen Nebel von San Fierro verschwinden. Anreise Per Flug Flugreisende landen auf dem Easter Bay Airport an der San Fierro Bay. Doch egal, ob sich Ihre Maschine im Anflug oder im Abflug befindet, die atemberaubende Aussicht auf die Gant Bridge und innerstädtischen Wolkenkratzer sollten Sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Das Flughafengebäude ist U-förmig angelegt, was einen bequemen Zugang zu Check-in und Ticketschaltern ermöglicht. Per Auto Auf seinen wenigen Quadratmeilen bringt das auf einer Halbinsel gelegene San Fierro alles unter, was man sonst nur in Städten von dreifacher Größe findet. Als Fortbewegungsmittel mag das Auto zwar bequem sein, doch wie viel sieht man dann von dieser pittoresken Stadt? Erkunden Sie San Fierro auf altmodische Art – zu Fuß. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber sei erwähnt, dass es durchaus belebend wirken kann, wenn man hier in halsbrecherischem Tempo im Auto die steilen Straßen hinunter rast. Ansprechende Routen gibt es genug und geeignete Flitzer sieht man ebenfalls reichlich. Vielleicht leiht man Ihnen für ein paar Stunden einen, wenn Sie nett fragen? Einige der rasantesten illegalen Straßenrennen der Welt finden auf den Straßen San Fierros statt. Per Zug Sie müssen schnellstens aus San Fierro verschwinden? Sie haben kein Geld für ein Flugticket? Oder einfach Flugangst? Es gibt zahlreiche Gründe, mal schnell den Zug zu nehmen. Der Bahnhof Cranberry Station liegt mitten im Doherty-Viertel, es ist also höchste Eisenbahn für Sie! Stadtviertel von Interesse Calton Heights Eine der exklusivsten Gegenden San Fierros. Von den auf einem Steilhang gelegenen, im viktorianischen Stil errichteten Villen blickt man gleichermaßen auf die Stadt und die berühmte Bucht hinab – falls Letztere nicht mal wieder vom Nebel verschluckt wurde. Die weltberühmte Windy, Windy, Windy Road ist ein weiterer Anziehungspunkt dieser Hochburg des alten Geldadels. Die Häuser hier sind Millionen wert, und ihr Inhalt wahrscheinlich noch mehr. Falls Sie einen Boxville-Truck sehen, fahren Sie einige Runden und erkunden Sie die Möglichkeiten. Ocean Flats Wie schon der Name besagt, ist dieses Viertel flach und liegt am Ozean. Die schnuckeligen Mittelklasse-Eigenheime erzielen dank ihrer Lage einen hohen Preis auf dem Immobilienmarkt. Von hier aus ist es nicht nur ein Katzensprung zum Meer, sondern auch zum hippen Viertel Hashbury. Doherty Im Industriegebiet von San Fierro gelegen, besteht dieses Stadtviertel vornehmlich aus Fabriken, Lagerhallen und günstigen Wohnlofts. 1988 wurde Doherty Opfer eines verheerenden Erdbebens, das ganze Straßenzüge verschwinden ließ. Obwohl die Aufbauarbeiten größtenteils abgeschlossen sind, trifft man auch heute noch auf Spuren der Katastrophe. Falls Sie auf der Suche nach einer bezahlbaren Immobilie sind, können Sie in Doherty ein echtes Schnäppchen machen. Gegenüber der Fahrschule gibt es eine geräumige Wohnung bereits für 20.000 Dollar. Essen und Trinken Burger Shot Es gibt drei Burger-Shot-Filialen, je eine in Doherty, Financial und Calton Heights. Die Speisekarten sind gleich und die Burger hier sind so, wie sie überall sind – dick und fett. Damit dies nicht bald auch auf Sie zutrifft (und um der Schwarzmalerei der Gesundheitsapostel den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen), essen Sie zur Abwechslung mal einen Salat. Er ist nicht giftig! The Well Stacked Pizza Company An den beiden Standorten in Esplanade East und im Financial District wird die Holzofenpizza so zubereitet, wie Sie sie mögen: dick belegt und ohne jegliche Rücksicht auf den Cholesterinspiegel oder die landesweit grassierende Gesundheitswelle. Cluckin’ Bell Cluckin’ Bell ist mit zwei Filialen im Rathaus und Downtown vertreten. Dort brät man Hähnchen noch mit viel Liebe, synthetischem Speisefett und über 200 natürlichen und naturidentischen Aromastoffen und Kräutern. Nach dem Genuss eines Cluckin’-Bell-Hähnchens werden Sie kein Produkt einer anderen Hühnerbraterei mehr anrühren – das ist wissenschaftlich garantiert. Auf dem Sprung? Holen Sie sich was an einem der vielen Imbissbuden in ganz San Fierro. Sie könnten eine angenehme Überraschung erleben. Shopping ZIP 1974 wurde das erste ZIP in San Fierro eröffnet und bereits 10 Jahre später gab es im ganzen Land über 300 Shops. Schnell entwickelte sich ZIP zur Anlaufstelle für den Modebewussten mit mitteldicker Brieftasche. ZIP spricht eher den Bildungsbürger als den Gangster an, und dieser findet dort ein breites Angebot an Business-Hemden, Sakkos, Hosen, Schuhen und klassischen Accessoires. Das Stammhaus in San Fierro liegt im Herzen des Financial District. Victim Victim zielt auf eine Kundschaft ab, die für Topmode Toppreise nicht nur hinlegen will, sondern auch kann. Sollten Sie über diese Voraussetzungen verfügen, nichts wie hin zum Victim in San Fierros Financial District, wo die Outfits „zum Sterben schön“ sind. SubUrban SubUrban im ehemaligen Hippie-Viertel Hashbury ist die Adresse für San Andreas’ Subkultur und alle, die dazugehören wollen. Und wovon bezahlt die Kundschaft die recht stolzen Preise? Ganz einfach: indem sie ihre alten Klamotten als Grunge-Chic an Bonzenkids verhökert. Binco Wer auf den Preis achten muss, ist bei Binco in Juniper Hill richtig. Dort gibt es Schuhe, Mützen und alles, was man für die Körperteile dazwischen benötigt, für den kleinen Geldbeutel. Unterhaltung Gesundheit/Sport Ammu-Nation Ihr Zeigefinger juckt? Dann wird es höchste Zeit für einen Besuch im Ammu-Nation in der Nähe von Hashbury. Geben Sie Ihrem Drang in der hauseigenen Schießanlage nach, wo Sie sich mit den neuesten Schusswaffen von der 9 mm bis zur vollautomatischen AK-47 austoben können. Das freundliche Fachpersonal hilft Ihnen gerne, die Waffe Ihrer Träume zu finden. Zero’s RC Shop Der Weg zu Zero im Garcia-Viertel lohnt sich, denn hier findet der Modellflugzeug-Fan alles, was sein Herz begehrt. Wählen Sie unter einem riesigen Sortiment maßstabsgetreuer Nachbildungen und lassen Sie Ihren Traumflieger im West Park in die Lüfte steigen. Cobra Marital Arts Dojo Das Renommee dieser Kampfkunstschmiede in Garcia reicht weit über die Stadtgrenzen hinaus. In seiner 30-jährigen Lehrtätigkeit hat der Sensei des Dojos nicht nur CIA-Agenten, sondern auch unzählige Vinewood-Schauspieler ausgebildet, und vielleicht haben ja auch Sie das seltene Glück, mit dem verehrten Meister persönlich zu trainieren. Falls nicht, betrachten Sie es als Privileg, überhaupt einen Fuß in diesen heiligen Schrein des Kung-Fu setzen zu dürfen. Entertainment Nightlife Jizzy’s Pleasure Domes Club Der Dresscode im größten Club San Fierros ist streng, und wird man nicht von mindestens zwei schönen Frauen begleitet, tut man sich schwer, hineinzukommen. Drinnen wird auf mehreren Ebenen unter Stroboskoplicht und ohrenbetäubenden Bässen bis zum Abwinken gefeiert. Das Publikum ist attraktiv und unverklemmt. Wer das ultimative Party-Erlebnis sucht, ist im Jizzy’s richtig. Gaydar Station Wie schon der Name dieses Clubs in Queens verrät, handelt es sich hier um einen Treffpunkt der Schwulenszene, doch auch die Damenwelt muss nicht draußen bleiben. Schauen Sie doch vorbei und legen Sie eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett. Sie sind ein Tanzmuffel? Die Stammkundschaft des Gaydar bringt Sie gerne auf Vordermann. Highlights San Fierro Gant Bridge Diese längste Hängebrücke der Welt ist wohl das berühmteste Wahrzeichen des gesamten Bundesstaates und ein wahres Wunderwerk der Ingenieurskunst. Als Ausgangspunkt für Ihre Besichtigungstour empfehlen wir Ihnen das Besucherzentrum im Stadtteil Juniper Hill. Hashbury Das pittoreske Viertel gilt als Geburtsstätte der Flower-Power-Bewegung, und auch heute noch begegnet man hier manchem Althippie mit LSD-entrücktem Blick. Berühmt für seine tolerante Einstellung gilt Hashbury nach wie vor als Hochburg für alternative Lebensweisen. Hier finden Sie die besten Headshops, Secondhandläden und Plattengeschäfte der Welt. Ein Bummel durch Hashburys bunte Straßen ist ein touristisches Muss. Esplanade North Hier findet man den Pier 69, von dem aus man einen fantastischen Ausblick auf die San Fierro Bay und die Gant Bridge hat. Ganz allgemein gilt Esplanade North als ideales Ziel für einen romantischen Abend in San Fierro. Hier kann man den riesigen Ozeandampfern zusehen, die lautlos ihren exotischen Zielen entgegen gleiten, bis die Sonne in einem dramatischen rotgoldenen Finale im Meer versinkt. Chinatown San Fierros Chinatown weist den höchsten Prozentsatz chinesischstämmiger Einwohner außerhalb Chinas auf. Hier kann der Besucher einen Blick auf eine uralte Kultur werfen, die sich ihre Traditionen inmitten der modernen westlichen Welt bewahren konnte. In letzter Zeit häufen sich jedoch die gewaltsamen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Triaden und Da Nang Boys, daher raten wir Ihnen auf Ihren Erkundungstouren zur Vorsicht. Las Venturas Viva Las Venturas! Um 1940 von einem Mafioso aus Los Santos gegründet, ist Las Venturas das berühmteste Glücksspielparadies der Welt. Auf diesem Erwachsenenspielplatz aus Casinos, Hotelpalästen, Hochzeitskapellen, sündigem Nachtleben und Belvis-Imitatoren gehen die Neonlichter niemals aus! Jedes Jahr begeben sich über 40 Millionen Besucher aus aller Herren Länder nach Las Venturas, um von dessen gigantischem Unterhaltungsangebot Gebrauch zu machen. In Las Venturas ist Klotzen, nicht Kleckern die Devise, wovon man sich insbesondere auf dem berühmten Las Venturas Boulevard, dem „Strip“, überzeugen kann. Angesichts eines maßstabsgetreuen Piratenschiffs neigt man dazu, sich zu kneifen. Ist das vielleicht alles nur ein Traum? Anreise Per Flug Der Las Venturas Airport dient dem gesamten Osten von San Andreas als Tor zur weiten Welt und die über 100 internationalen Direktflüge zum LVA zeugen von der völkerverbindenden Macht des Glücksspiels. Planen Sie Ihren Flug so, dass Sie während Start oder Landung eine Aussicht auf Las Venturas bei Nacht haben. Die Myriaden von Neonlicht sind überwältigend. Ach, auch nicht ganz unwichtig: vom LVA ist man in wenigen Minuten am Strip. Per Auto Die Fahrzeuge hier wollen der Glitzerstadt in Sachen Glamour natürlich in nichts nachstehen. Als bevorzugtes Fortbewegungsmittel der Einheimischen gilt der Turismo, der schon ab schlappen 75.000 Dollar zu haben ist. Sollte Ihnen das zu viel sein, werden Sie sich schon etwas einfallen lassen. Per Zug Knete weg, Kreditkarte am Limit, die Crowex President versetzt, aber mit 50 Riesen beim Casino in der Kreide? Dann heißt es, schleunigst die Fliege machen. Am schnellsten können Sie Las Venturas den Rücken kehren, wenn sie am Bahnhof im Stadtteil Prickle Pine in einen Brown Streak hüpfen. Stadtviertel von Interesse Prickle Pine Gut- bis großbürgerliche Wohngegend, wobei die an den Yellow Bell Golf Club grenzenden Immobilien die exklusivsten sind. Sollten Sie das Steuerrad eines Boxville-Trucks in die Finger bekommen, erkunden Sie auf einer Tour durchs Viertel selbst, wo ein Halt sich wirklich lohnt. Whitewood Estates Arbeiterviertel in der Nähe des Pilson-Kreuzes. Aufgrund der geringen Entfernung zu Flughafen und Schnellstraßen sind die Immobilienpreise bezahlbar. Redsands West Dieses Mittelklasseviertel wird eingegrenzt vom Harry Gold Parkway und dem Pilson-Kreuz. Hier wohnen vornehmlich junge Durchschnittsverdiener. Für die Fans der Las Venturas Bandits eine ideale Adresse, da das Baseball-Stadion zu Fuß zu erreichen ist. Wer sich hier ein Eigenheim zulegen möchte, wird bereits ab 30.000 Dollar fündig. Essen und Trinken Steak-Out Steakhouse Abendessen mit der Geliebten? Dann vermeiden Sie unter allen Umständen die üblichen Brathähnchen, Burger oder Pizzen und fahren Sie etwas Besonderes auf. Das Steak-Out Steakhouse befindet sich in Redsands und ist spezialisiert auf... raten Sie mal: Steak! Wir wünschen Ihnen einen angenehmen Abend und viel Glück bei Ihren nächtlichen Unternehmungen. Burger Shot Es gibt fünf Burger-Shot-Filialen in Las Venturas, alle mit demselben, großartigen Angebot: *Spinybed *zwei Mal am Old Venturas Strip *Redsands East *Redsands West The Well Stacked Pizza Company Italienische Pizza aus dem Steinofen bekommen sie an vier Orten in Las Venturas: Südlich des Julius Thru Way North Östlich des Julius Thru Way North Westlich des Julius Thru Way East Redsands East Smokin’ Beef Grill Wenn Sie auf der Suche nach dem besten Rindfleisch von ganz San Andreas sind, dann lohnt sich die lange Fahrt zum Smokin’ Beef Grill in Las Barrancas. Das Fleisch dort ist so unglaublich weich und saftig, dass man munkelt, die Kühe werden extra mit einem Spezialpräparat gespritzt. Cluckin’ Bell Bei Cluckin Bell wird Hühnchen mit wissenschaftlich bearbeitetem Fett perfekt gegrillt. In Las Venturas gibt es vier Filialen: Genau südlich des Julius Thru Way North Redsands East Westlich des Julius Thru Way East Südlich des Old Venturas Strip Shopping SubUrban, Victim und ProLaps befinden sich alle an einem Ort: im Bezirk Roca Escalante. Bequemer geht’s nicht. Sie werden sehen, dass auch Binco und ZIP nicht weit voneinander entfernt in Redsands East liegen. Aber werden Sie wirklich die Zeit zum Einkaufen haben? Wenn Sie ein echter Spieler sind, kann die Antwort nur Nein lauten. SubUrban Hier gibt’s Massenware für den urbanen Gangster. SubUrban – direkt im Creek-Einkaufszentrum. ZIP Das Bekleidungsgeschäft ZIP befindet sich in Redsands East, nahe des Hotels The Emerald Isle. Creek Shopping Centre Das Creek-Einkaufszentrum liegt am Julius Thruway East und ist die Heimat namhafter Shops wie Victim, ProLaps und SubUrban. Einkaufen macht natürlich hungrig, aber keine Angst: Auch Well Stacked Pizza, Cluckin’ Bell und 24/7 finden Sie direkt im Einkaufszentrum. Unterhaltung Gesundheit/Sport Nach Las Venturas sind sie vermutlich nur aus einem einzigen Grund gekommen: um zu spielen. Wir empfehlen Ihnen folgende Einrichtungen, um während Ihres Aufenthalts in Las Venturas all Ihre Zockerbedürfnisse zu befriedigen: The Four Dragons Dieses Casino mit asiatischem Ambiente ist den Traditionen der Ming-Dynastie. Die gigantische Spielhalle mit Dutzenden einarmigen Banditen und zahlreichen Spieltischen spiegelt mit Drachenmotiven und riesigen Lüstern das Äußere des Gebäudes wider. Das Four Dragons Casino lockt mit einer fantastischen Lounge und Bar mit Sitzgelegenheiten für große Gruppen. Auf zahlreichen Bildschirmen kann jedes erdenkliche Sport-Event verfolgt werden. Dies ist einer der wenigen Orte am Strip, wo Sie Tische mit zwei Dollar Minimumeinsatz finden. Casino Hier entstand das moderne Las Venturas, als ein Gangster aus Los Santos den Flair von Vice City in die Wüste importierte. Die erste Spielhalle, die auf dem Boden von Las Venturas errichtet wurde, war das Casino. Im Laufe der Zeit fanden einige strukturelle Veränderungen statt, aber der Reiz des Casinos blieb bis heute erhalten. Das Casino ist eine echte Sehenswürdigkeit. Caligula’s Palace Wenn du in Rom bist... spiele und lebe wie Caligula. In diesem Casino mit römischer Atmosphäre finden Sie Ausschweifungen wie in Caligulas Palast. Die Spielhalle bietet einige der besten Spiel- und Wetteinrichtungen von Las Venturas. Hier haben zahlreiche berühmte, professionelle Pokerspieler gezockt, und wenn Sie Glück haben, erleben Sie, wie die Elite von Vinewood hier ihr Geld verliert. Das Hotel ist das größte der Welt. Blackfield Stadium Wenn Sie Ihr Motorrad gut genug beherrschen (Motorrad-Skill von 50 Prozent), können Sie montags und mittwochs an den Dirt-Track- oder Kickstart-Events teilnehmen. Der Dirt-Track-Wettbewerb ist ein Motorcross-Rennen, dem Sieger winken 25.000 Dollar – nicht schlecht! Kickstart ist ein Motorrad-Event auf einem Kurs aus Hindernissen, Rampen und Stunt-Plattformen. Wenn Sie hier den ersten Platz belegen, erhalten Sie einen geländegängigen Dune-Truck als Belohnung. Entertainment Nightlife The Craw Bar Wenn Ihnen die Ohren wehtun vom Gebimmel und Geratter der einarmigen Banditen, wenn Ihnen das grelle Neonlicht auf die Bindehaut geht, erholen Sie sich bei den Einheimischen in der Craw Bar. In dieser unprätentiösen Kneipe in der Nähe des Old Venturas Strip können Sie in Ruhe ein Bier trinken, eine Partie Billard spielen, und, wer weiß, vielleicht ist Ihnen hier Fortuna ja hold? The Strip Club Hier nennt man die Dinge beim Namen! Im ältesten und einzigen Club für den Herren in Las Venturas legen sich die hochkarätigen Tänzerinnen nächtlich für Sie ins Zeug – falls Sie sich dessen nicht gerade entledigen. Wöchentlich wechselndes Spezialprogramm! The Club Ein Treffpunkt, der durch seine ungewohnte Schlichtheit besticht. Gleich hinter dem Camel’s Toe Casino gelegen entdeckt man hier die In-Crowd von Las Venturas – wozu man natürlich erst hineinkommen muss. Ein VIP-Bereich wurde mittlerweile aufgelöst, da der Service infolge des starken Gedränges an der Bar nicht mehr gewährleistet werden konnte. Hier finden Sie schnell Anschluss. Highlights Las Venturas Pirates in Men’s Pants Das Pirates in Men’s Pants ist ein luxuriöses Casino-Hotel am Strip. Die Gäste erreichen das Hotel über ein langes Holzdock, das zu einem maßstabsgetreu nachgebildeten Kriegsschiff aus dem 18. Jahrhundert führt. Rufen Sie an und informieren Sie sich über Programm und Sondervorstellungen. The Camel’s Toe Dieses ägyptisch-inspirierte Casinohotel ist schlichtweg atemberaubend mit seiner bronzenen Pyramide, der gigantischen Sphinx und dem Obelisken Cleopatra’s Needle. Im Besitz der North Resort Group gilt es unbestreitbar als architektonisch spektakulärster Hotelbau der Welt, den sich der Besucher keinesfalls entgehen lassen sollte. Sherman Dam In den 30ern in 15-jähriger Bauzeit errichtet, legt der Sherman-Staudamm Zeugnis von wahrer architektonischer Meisterschaft ab. Er liegt in einiger Entfernung von Las Venturas, doch lohnt es sich, in einen der täglich von sämtlichen großen Hotels abfahrenden Busse zu steigen, um die sich dort bietende überwältigende Aussicht zu genießen. The World’s Biggest Cock ... ist nicht der Gouverneur von San Andreas, sondern befindet sich in Las Payasadas. Haben Sie dieses touristische Muss ausgiebig fotografiert, empfehlen wir Ihnen einen Abstecher zum Flugzeugfriedhof im nahe gelegenen Verdant Meadows. Für Personen mit Flugangst nur bedingt geeignet. Siehe auch * Regionaler Handels- und Gewerbeanzeiger San Andreas Kategorie:Handbücher